Cogan's Syndrome (CS) is characterized by acute nonsyphilitic interstitial keratitis and acute episodes of vertigo, tinnitus and hearing loss. Within 1 to 2 weeks after initiation of corticosteroid therapy, all patients demonstrated improved hearing thresholds for pure tones and supra-threshold speech discrimination results. These patients have been followed an average of 2.5 years; all have only mild-to-moderate hearing impairment in the mid and low frequencies. Three of the patients have been tapered off steroids completely with no subsequent permanent decrement of hearing. Thus, early corticosteroid administration to patients with sudden hearing loss associated with Cogan's Syndrome may preserve auditory function.